lemniscatefandomcom-20200214-history
Neville Fighters: Cross Battle
Neville Fighters is a 2D fighting game featuring characters from The Neville Prophecy series. The game is developed by infinityJKA and runs on M.U.G.E.N. You can download the game here: (Windows) https://infinityjka.itch.io/nevillefightersalpha Characters Person Person is a melee type character. His strategy relies on constantly being on the move and never staying in one place. He uses many tools to stun opponents and easily deal damage. He has a max of three power meter. Specials PASS Mobility- Passive (high speed jumps) Crouch- hold down RKO Super Slam- z (while in the air) EX Fidget Spin Strike- down+b (requires half meter) EX Summoning Ritual- down+a (requires one meter) ULT Hyper Punch- y (requires one meter) Orange Jacket Xuir Orange Jacket Xuir is a long-range type character. He has the fourth most attacks in the game. His main strategy revolves around keeping a good range and tech-cancelling projectiles. He has a max of three power meter. Specials: PASS Xuir's State- Passive (You will be in the stand state while in the air after using Xuir Telekinesis or Rising Xuir) Xuir Counter- Shield an attack that has a startup of more than 10 startup ticks. Xuir Telekinesis- Shield an attack that has a startup of more than 10 startup ticks while in the air. Xuir Shine- Shield an attack that does not hit you. Rising Xuir- Shield an attack that does not hit you while in the air. Eyes of Xuir- down + a Malware Blast- Quarter circle forwards > x Malware Cloud Save- Quarter circle forwards > x (in air) Spyware Triple Shot- Quarter circle forwards > y Spyware Rushdown- Quarter circle forwards > y (in air) Spyware Sextuple Shot- Land immediately after activating Spyware Rushdown and use Spyware Triple Shot. Trojan Horse Virus- Quarter circle forwards > z Virus Alert OS- Quarter circle forwards > a Followup Punch- x > x (must chain) EX Super Xuir Rush 1- Followup Punch or Super Xuir Rush 2 > x (must chain) EX Super Xuir Rush 2- Super Xuir Rush 1 > x (must chain) EX Super Xuir Uppercut- Super Xuir Rush 1 or Super Xuir Rush 2 > y (must chain) ULT Super Xuir Beam- Half circle forwards > x+y+z (requires three meter) Default Dance- t Blue Jacket Xuir Blue Jacket Xuir is a close-range type character. His main strategy is to frame trap opponents in the Joel Alarm. He is the only character with 1250 HP instead of 1000. He has a max of three power meters. Specials: PASS Blue Jacket Armor- Passive (+250 Max HP) Super Stingy Strike- a Super Stingy Airstrike- a (while in the air) Xuir Orb- Quarter circle forwards > x EX Xuir Uppercut- > c (requires one meter) ULT Xuir Alarm- Quarter circle forwards > y (requires one meter) Red Jacket Xuir Red Jacket Xuir is a mid-range type character who can create spacing with his Shadow Joel. His main strategy revolves around keeping the opponent in the range of Shadow Joel and not letting them escape. He has a max of three power meters. Specials: Shadow Xuir- down (hold) EX Shadow Rush- c (while Shadow Xuir activated) (requires one meter) ULT Shadow Rush Finisher- Automatically performed when Shadow Rush is finished. Neville Prime Neville Prime is a melee type character who relies on keeping a close range and predicting enemy movement. His main strategy is to predict the opponent's attacks/movements and to counter them. He has a max of three power meters. Specials: PASS Turnaround Walk- Passive (Turn around and walk instead of walking backwards) Neville Slam- 4z EX Ultra Air Slam- 4y (must be extremely high in the air) EX Fake Out- 2b ULT Eye Beam Blast- 4c (requires one meter) Noloud Striffle Noloud Striffle is a long-short range character who has a special Genkai system which allows him to use spells. His main strategy is to charge Genkai by aerial zoning and safely attack from a long range. His power meter is replaced with a Genkai meter. Specials: PASS Genkai- Passive (Only gain power when an attack lands) Jumper- Passive (+5 air jumps) Precision Jump- (Replaces air jumps) Continuous Scouting- (Jump while in air after Precision Jump) Selection Menu- Hold down Neville Waves- x (while hold down) (requires Genkai) Neville Fire- y (while hold down) (requires Gekai) Neville Shock- z (while hold down) (requires Genkai) EX Nolan Pool Overdrive (Demon of the Pool)- (while hold down) (requires Max Genkai) EX Nolan Barbecue Blast (Barbecue Demon)- (while hold down) (requires Max Genkai) EX Nolan Television Breaker (Neville TV)- (while hold down) (requires Max Genkai) ULT Notre Dame Cathedral- 2(hold for 50 ticks)36x+y+z (requires Max Genkai) Hikaru Mystery- t Nevilloud ZX Nevilloud ZX is a long-short range character who has a special Genkai system which allows him to use spells. His main strategy is to charge Genkai by aerial zoning and safely attack from a long range. His power meter is replaced with a Genkai meter. Though he reuses similar sprites as Noloud Striffle, he has a different moveset and different physics. Specials: PASS Genkai- Passive (Only gain power when an attack lands) Jumper- Passive (+5 air jumps) Precision Jump- Jump (replaces normal jump) Selection Menu- Hold down Neville Fish- x (while hold down) (requires Genkai) Grappling Hook- y (while hold down) (requires Gekai) Stun Blast- z (while hold down) (requires Genkai) EX Neville Pool Overdrive (Demon of the Pool)- (while hold down) (requires Max Genkai) EX Neville Barbecue Blast (Barbecue Demon)- (while hold down) (requires Max Genkai) EX Television Breaker (Neville TV)- (while hold down) (requires Max Genkai) ULT Notre Dame Cathedral- down (hold for 50 ticks) > quarter circle forwards > x+y+z (requires Max Genkai) Hikaru Mystery- t True Xuir True Xuir is a tricky character who relies on precise combos and setups. His main strategy is the is to keep the opponent in range with his specials. Specials: Spikes of Xuir- 236x or 236z Healing Crystal- 236a or 236c Reversal Spike- 2x>2x Cannon Fist- 2y>2y Cannon Fist Blast- 2y>2y>2y EX Super Air Slicer- 4a(must hit)>2>2>4a EX Super Rush- 4c(must hit)>2>2>4c ULT Za Xuir- 2363213y (requires 1.5 meter) ULT Xuirbo Shakedown- 2363213b (requires 1.5 meter) Intimidation- tCategory:The Neville Prophecy Category:Games